Yin and Yang
by RockDiva
Summary: A Yin would never be complete without a Yang. And Master Oogway had foreseen a time when they would at last come together in a perfect culmination of harmony and focus. Contains heavy spoilers for the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **So...this started out as something entirely different only to blow up into this complex, multichapter story I just have to write or else I'll explode. Even though things longer than oneshots are such risky ventures for me. Risky because I never know how much time I'm going to have to devote to multichapter stories and risky because I don't think my writing is as good over long periods compared to shorter things. But I'm going to give it a shot anyways!

Being the awkward person I am, instead of starting this story _after _the events of the second movie, I decided that I had to use the end of the movie as a starting point...so I guess this story starts with a climax? Lol, I don't even know. Probably not the best method, but I really didn't want to write a threeshot as a prequel.

So, this story essentially begins in between Po's finding out about his past and his return to Gongmen City, an added scene of my creation if you will. And then the second and third chapters are retellings of the film's climax, but with my own interpretive twist. Because this is a TiPo story, I'm going to dive right in with their budding relationship, so you've been warned.

_Disclaimer - _I probably don't have to tell you I don't own anything related to KFP outside of merchandise, but in case you weren't 100 percent certain, I totally don't. Additionally, I am better suited to writing dialogue as opposed to spectacular details. My apologies for that right now. If it bothers you, I'm afraid this might not be the story for you :(

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yin and Yang<span>  
>Chapter 1 <strong>

Po travelled as quickly as his feet and stamina could carry him toward Gongmen City. He wasn't sure what he would do when he got there, but he knew he had to do something. Everything was a mess because of his previous lack of inner peace, because of his stubbornness, and now he had to make things right.

"I never thought my life would be like this," he said to the Soothsayer as she accompanied him. "You know? Even when I wanted to be a kung fu warrior so bad when I was younger, I didn't think it would actually happen. And I definitely never thought any of this would ever happen to me. Finding out about my past or getting a hug from Tigress," he shook his head a little as he remembered the unexpected embrace, not at all phased that his comment would seem to most listening less epic than finding out about his past.

The blast from Lord Shen's weapon had happened so fast that he couldn't be sure what had been real and what hadn't. But part of him thought he had heard the echo of Tigress' voice screaming in panic because of what was happening to him. Ever since, he had wondered from time to time if he had been imagining it. Had she been worried for him? Did she think he was dead? Suddenly, a new thought entered his mind. Was she even okay? He wondered if she'd managed to escape. Were they all being held captive? Would he arrive too late?

"Do not so quickly abandon your peace for fear of the unknown," the Soothsayer sensed his mind becoming troubled and urged him before it could worsen.

"Wait, so like, I have to work to keep my peace? I don't just, you know, have it now?" Po stopped for a moment, considering what she said.

The Soothsayer smiled slightly as Po started walking again. "Like everything else, it is a journey. You have found peace with your past, yes, but it is only one part of the whole."

"But is it enough to defeat Lord Shen?" Po asked seriously.

At this, the Soothsayer stopped. Her eyes became clouded over with sadness. "Inner peace will always be enough to defeat the workings of a troubled soul," she responded, her words heavy with sorrow. "But you will not do it alone."

"Well, there's the Five," Po pointed out before his eyes widened and a glimmer of hope flashed across them. "So like, then that means they're alive, right?" He stopped and looked at her like a child waiting to receive a wonderful birthday present.

The Soothsayer sighed before placing a hoof on the part of his chest that covered his heart. "A yin is never complete without a yang." Po's eyes were still wide and he felt a chill of air go through him. Her words felt powerful against his ears and it was like there was a lightning strike in her hoof. "Only with both will you succeed."

The Soothsayer then proceeded to walk again, Po remaining motionless for a moment as he tried hard to process what she meant. He then got a curious expression on his face as he followed after her. "But I thought to be a kung fu master you had to master both harmony and focus. I thought I already had both? How can I only be half?"

"Shifu must love your endless questions," she said knowingly with a small laugh. "Yes, every master needs harmony and focus. But it is but a taste of the true power that comes when yin and yang come together in perfect harmony and focus. It is a greater power than has yet to be seen in battle."

"Oh, right, of course." Po nodded as if he had already known that and had forgotten it. "So which am I? The Yin or the Yang? And, uh, who or what is the other?"

"Do you expect me to tell you everything?" The Soothsayer raised an eyebrow as she looked at him from the corner of one eye.

"Well, I guess, I thought you might…until just now, so no?" Po really wasn't sure how to take the elderly goat. One minute she was telling him things he was sure he would need to know to succeed and the next she was being mysterious and withholding information.

"Do not be so anxious for every detail of your future, Po," she warned him with enough gravity to her voice to make him listen. "It is good to look forward to tomorrow, but one should never lose sight of today."

"Right, because it's a gift," Po echoed Oogway's words with a fond smile.

"Yes, Po," the Soothsayer nodded. "Because it's a gift. The journey can also be a gift. If you care too much for the destination, you will miss out on what makes the destination worth what it is in the end."

"So, basically, you're saying I have to find out the hard way?" Po shook his head and sighed.

"It is only as hard as you make it," the Soothsayer corrected and Po felt his head spinning for a moment.

"I give up," he groaned slightly, having had enough of the back and forth conversation.

The Soothsayer stopped and smiled. "Good. Because that is exactly what you must do."

"Give up?"

"Yes, Po. Give up."

"Wait, to like, Lord Shen?" Po looked at her with a serious expression before the Soothsayer quickly and accurately plucked a few hairs at once from Po's stomach. "OW! What was that for?"

"Of course not to Lord Shen," she looked at him incredulously. Why would he even think that was what she could mean? Her eyes did not stay frustrated for long, however, but instead fell back to the sadness Po had detected in them before. "No, Lord Shen's hour of ruin comes swiftly now." She eyed him, "Well, as swiftly as it can. He is nearly out of chances."

Po eyed the elderly Soothsayer with pity. He suddenly realized she was unhappy with what might occur if he was successful against the maniacal peacock. "I'm sorry," he felt the need to apologize.

She looked at him with a warm, grateful smile. "You are one of a kind, Po. Never forget that. Even when it seems you are not. Now go, fulfill your destiny."

Po smiled obliviously for a moment before processing what she had said. "Wait, you're not coming with me?" He looked at her in confusion.

She shook her head no. "Our path together ends here. Perhaps not forever, but for now." She took a few steps backward as though to prove her point. "So go. And do not forget what I've told you."

He was silent for a moment, but realized time was of the essence. "Yin and Yang, give up and one of a kind," Po repeated the specifics with a nod of his head. "Got it. Goodbye, ma'am," he made sure to get it right this time in spite of her strange beard. With that he turned around and continued down the road.

"Goodbye, Dragon Warrior." She smiled knowingly and lowered her voice so that he wouldn't hear, "Go find your Yin."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **Retelling time! Okay, but not entirely. I mean, yes, this chapter is a retelling of the movie, but not strictly in terms of what we see (because that would be boring). I take what is already seen and add pieces here and there like what Tigress is thinking (in this particular story), for example. I don't know how else to explain it, but I guess you'll figure out what I mean when you read it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yin and Yang<span>  
>Chapter 2<strong>

"We cannot give up hope," She heard Monkey say in the face of defeat. Although the Five were shackled to the mast of Lord Shen's boat, heading to their doom, Monkey made a last attempt to remain hopeful. "Po would want us to remain strong. Hard cores, right?" He paused before adding, "Tigress?"

Tigress closed her eyes in despair. If only they could all see the pain on her face, they would know. They would finally see that she wasn't the unfeeling tiger she had always led them to believe. Was hardcore just another word for hurting, scared…_lonely_? Because she _felt _those things. She tried hard to evade them, but never could she escape them. She was a fraud to say she didn't feel pain because it's what she felt without Po. It's what she had always felt before she'd accepted him into her little world. What she had still felt when he somehow managed to creep past her defenses with natural ease only for her to find a way to put the guard back up again. What she felt now that he was gone forever. What was the point of being hardcore anymore?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Shen yelling "Fire!" A cannon blast soared ahead, destroying a bridge and sending villagers running for protection. Tigress watched, her sadness quickly turning to anger within her. _That's the reason you're hardcore,_ she reminded herself. It was who she was. It was the only way she knew how to fight those like Lord Shen. And it was something Po had, for whatever crazy reason, admired in her. She wasn't going to stop now.

"You coward!" she screamed and shook the chains, turning herself and her friends to look at the peacock. The chains immediately spun back around to their original position, but the anger was still on her face. Mouth still open in defiance, she would have had plenty more to say to the villainous fowl if not for a sudden change in the wind, drawing her senses, telling her to stop and look.

In the distance was something she had never expected to see again. At first she didn't know how to respond. Her heartbeat quickened in pace and her eyes focused in confusion and utter disbelief. "Po?" she finally dared to question aloud as her head cocked to one side. The boat inched closer and closer and Tigress could see that it really was him. He looked at them all, but Tigress felt as though he were looking straight into her soul. All of the pain she had been feeling disappeared for the moment as he stood in the distance upon a rooftop, with what appeared to be a determined smile upon his face.

_He's alive? How is it possible? _These thoughts and more raced through Tigress' mind as she waited for him to make his move. Unfortunately, that move wasn't exactly what any of them were expecting. First, almost everyone could not hear Po's triumphant speech for lack of finely tuned hearing like the master tiger. Tigress had to admit it would have struck fear into the heart of the peacock had he heard it. Then, if that weren't enough, his plan to free the Five by throwing his hat in a fierce manner failed as the wind gently carried said hat to the ground in a most embarrassing way. At least it proved it really was him and not an apparition of some sort, Tigress mused to herself in spite of everything.

"Okay?" Lord Shen said in bewilderment before tiring of Po's ridiculous antics. "Take aim!" As directed, some of the wolves began turning the cannon, Po watching warily as they did.

Tigress also watched as the canon turned slowly. She seemed fixated on it until she gasped and looked up at Po in realization. As the cannon finally seemed to lock onto its intended target, Tigress looked at Po with nervous anticipation. _Run! _She screamed over and over in her head, but couldn't find even a growl to warn him. If only she could break her chains and stop anything from happening. Thankfully, Po heeded her unspoken suggestion to run just in time. The wolves moved the cannon again, and again, and again a few more times as Po played his own game of keep away on the rooftops.

At first Tigress couldn't tell if he was improvising or if he really had a plan, until he brilliantly caused the cannons to come into a position of crossfire. She couldn't resist smiling at him, impressed by his quick thinking. It wasn't long before they were all free and she was fighting by Po's side again, along with her other companions. It was something she'd never expected after the previous night. And she certainly hadn't expected Shifu to show up with Masters Croc and Ox.

But for all of their kung fu skill, Lord Shen still possessed the one thing that could bring her world crashing right back down again. As she continued to fight the pack of wolves surrounding them, she suddenly sensed something wasn't right. Her ears heard the movement of the cannon and as she and Po charged through the wolves she saw Po come to a stop in front of her. He was standing helplessly in the direct path of it as Lord Shen wore an evil expression. Never in her worst nightmares could she have expected to be living the same moment over again.

All at once the pain she had felt without Po resurfaced at the thought of losing him again. No! She couldn't do it! "Po!" Giving way to irrationality, she pushed him out of the way and instinctively held up her hands to guard herself. The blast was so great that they were all blown backward and into the harbor. But at least she had taken the brunt of it, the fleeting thought surfaced in her mind as she struggled to grab onto the first piece of wood she could find. Even twenty years of rigorous training wasn't enough to stop her from feeling the pain that followed. It could have been much worse if not for the ironclad strength she'd built up over the years on the outside. Yet, it was like the weapon had stolen every ounce of energy she possessed, causing her to collapse against the plank of wood left over from the destruction.

It wasn't until she heard him say her name, felt him place his hand on hers in concern, that she somehow managed to lift her head and look at him with weary eyes. _You're safe,_ she felt like saying, but all that she could manage was a very faint, relieved smile before her head fell back down again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **More retelling...but, of course, with my own very different interpretation of what Po might have been thinking (for the sake of this story haha). The story departs completely from the film in the very last sentence of this chapter, since it's part of this story's plot instead.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yin and Yang<span>  
>Chapter 3<strong>

Po looked at Tigress in concern. Never before had he seen her so completely vulnerable, nor was it an image he'd ever actually expected to see. He watched as her head fell back down onto the plank in what he could only guess was exhaustion. In spite of what she'd told him before about not feeling pain, he was sure she had to be feeling _something_. He looked back to where they'd been when Lord Shen had blasted them with his cannon. He looked at the spot where she had put herself in harm's way in order to protect him from another blow.

Lord Shen was there, still unscathed. Po narrowed his eyes as an amount of anger broiled up inside of him that could easily be compared to Tigress when provoked. _Tigress. _Shen had done this to her. Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore that this was his destiny. It didn't matter that Shen had destroyed his family. All that mattered was what Shen had just done to her and the rest of his friends. And as he stared intently at the peacock, he could see a look of absolute knowing in his eyes. The cocky fiend knew that he had just hurt someone important. He seemed to know it was a hard blow for Po to see Tigress lying helplessly in the water.

A look of vengeance on his face, Po clearly knew what had to be done. Lord Shen had committed his final foul deed or else Po would die in the fight to bring him to justice. Either way, this ended now for one of them. Taking one last sorrowful look at Tigress, Po pushed her away gently, away from the line of possible fire. He then went to stand on a nearby piece of floating debris that looked large enough to hold his weight.

He paid no attention to the look of disbelief on Shifu's face. He paid no attention to Lord Shen's unimpressed expression as the cannon was prepared for what the peacock was sure would be the panda's end. He paid no attention to the fact that Tigress had once again opened her eyes to see what he was doing. And he certainly didn't realize that her thoughts were screaming at him with every fiber of energy she'd managed to regain so far. All that mattered at this moment was inner peace.

Po could feel the universe coursing through him as he centered himself right in the path of Shen's weapon. _Inner peace. _The cannon ball sailed toward him only to be scooped up by Po and deflected back before anyone had a chance to figure out what had actually happened. There was a look of absolute shock on everyone's faces. What _had _just happened?

Well, Po's hand had caught on fire. That was one thing that had happened. He worked hard to put it out as a skeptical Shen worked on taking aim again. Po, realizing that the battle was nowhere near over just yet, centered himself once more. Just as had happened back when he was in his birth village, Po's mind was flooded with thoughts of everything good that had come of his life and as a result peace flowed through him as he deflected another shot.

_I am the son of a noodle maker, _his thoughts declared as he dodged a shot.

_I am the Dragon Warrior. _He laughed triumphantly as he returned another one.

_My story is what I make it. This is my destiny. I am Po. _Thought after thought and image after image played out in his mind as he jumped, dodged, deflected and returned the cannon balls with a ferocity that made everyone watching cheer. For Tigress, it was as though her energy had been immediately restored as she stared in awestruck wonder. She saw the absolute fear and frustration on Lord Shen's face and smiled as she realized Po was on the verge of victory.

At that moment, Po locked eyes with the peacock and determined that the next one would be aimed directly at him. Taking his stance and awaiting the next shot, Po's mind suddenly recalled Tigress' hug and he felt an energy flow through him like he had never felt before. _For Tigress_, came his final thought before catching another cannon ball that pushed him backward with a speed unlike any of the others. He tried to hold his ground, but struggled. As if willed by some subconscious power within him, a tidal wave emerged and spun him into the air so that he wouldn't go flying into the harbor instead. As the wave dissipated and Po fell back to the piece of debris he'd been standing on, the cannon spun him around and around.

Po had no idea what was actually happening, but everyone else who watched was mystified when suddenly a yin-yang appeared as the Dragon Warrior spun seemingly out of control. At last, Po found his feet on the plank again and with a mighty heave and "Skadoosh" for good measure he sent the ball flying into Lord Shen's boat with a mighty crash stronger than any of the previous shots he'd returned.

As the dust settled, Po was suddenly standing before Lord Shen on his boat. The peacock couldn't understand how Po had managed to find peace and determination in the face of everything he'd taken from him. If only for the sake of the Soothsayer and the sorrow he'd seen in her eyes, Po decided to explain to Shen, to give him one more chance. Now that his final weapon had been destroyed, maybe he would see the error of his ways. However, Shen's cup proved to have no bottom and he refused to change. Instead of what he'd hoped for, Po found himself in a brief one on one combat with the villainous peacock that was cut short when the remains of a cannon came crashing down on the tortured soul and sent Po flying back into the water.

All was silent for a moment until Po emerged from the water. As realization settled in, the many on looking villagers cheered the victory of the legendary Dragon Warrior while Po looked around as though he wasn't sure how to process the magnitude of everything that had just happened. However, his thoughts quickly faded when he saw Tigress standing above him on the dock, her hand stretched out to him as she smiled.

"_That_ was pretty hardcore," Tigress said to him once he was safely on the dock. Her tone was genuine as she looked at him in admiration.

At first Po simply smiled at her compliment, but soon the emotion that rushed over him was too much to withstand. After everything they'd been through, after having almost lost her, all he could do was throw his arms about her in a hug that no one, especially not Tigress, saw coming. The impact of the hug left Tigress stunned as some strange energy seemed to flow between them. Po wasn't sure if he wanted to let go, but they both suddenly became aware that everyone was staring at them. Awkwardly. He quickly realized what it must look like to the others and let go.

The others rushed to hug him, breaking Po from the transient state he'd been in, but Tigress' dazed appearance lingered on. Her mind was reeling with a million incomprehensible thoughts. Thankfully, Shifu managed to break her from them as he came over to give his congratulations. This was followed by the cheers of the crowd once more as several fireworks suddenly began to burst forth from the water.

Po, the Five and Shifu watched in awe as the fireworks exploded, forming the shape of a peacock for a brief moment. Tigress came to stand slightly behind Po and rested her hand on his shoulder as everyone momentarily forgot the trials they had all just endured. For the time being, it felt as though their adventure was over and they could go back to their everyday lives. However, none of them saw the Soothsayer as she stood in the crowd, watching the fireworks with her own sense of inner peace which she had not felt for a long while. As a firework suddenly exploded in the sign of a yin-yang, the Soothsayer glanced at the kung fu warriors standing on the distant dock. She smiled and gave a slight nod before turning away and vanishing into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yin and Yang  
><strong>**Chapter 4**

"So there I was with the dragon scroll in my hand when suddenly it hit me," Po vividly told a story for several of the children of Gongmen City, including the bunnies that had once accompanied him on an unforgettable chase through the city on a Rickshaw. The entire city was celebrating underneath the stars, with a festival in honor of the Dragon Warrior. However, most of the kids had flocked to said Dragon Warrior so that he couldn't really escape. "As I saw my own reflection in the scroll, I realized, that...you know, _unlike_ my dad's amazing soup that...there is no secret ingredient. It's just you." There were "oohs" of enlightenment from the kids as they listened, captivated by the large panda. "You see, I suddenly realized that it didn't matter that the scroll hadn't given me limitless power because all I had to do was believe I was the Dragon Warrior like Master Oogway had said."

"Although, training helps," Tigress pointed out with a slight smirk. She had been sitting nearby listening to the entire story. She had a soft spot for children that even she couldn't deny, not that she was vocal about it either. She loved watching their reactions to Po's over the top manner as much as she secretly enjoyed his story telling herself.

"Yes, thank you. I was just getting to that, actually." Po looked at her and nodded his head. He knew she was deliberately playing a game with him, her humor being the strange thing that it was. There was still a part of her that liked to point out his shortcomings. No matter how close they'd become, she was ever the feline with her somewhat condescending personality. But Po couldn't fault her for it. He had quickly come to understand it was her way of teasing. And, he hated to admit it, but she just wouldn't be Tigress without it. There were times he even inexplicably enjoyed it…

"Po?" Tigress' voice broke him away from his wandering thoughts. He looked at her as she eyed him curiously, the kids laughing at him at the same time. "Anything the matter?"

"What! Huh? Uh, no, of course not," Po began fumbling for an explanation, his eyes wide in panic as Tigress continued looking at him strangely and the kids laughed all the louder. "Uh…so…okay, where was I? Oh yeah, no secret ingredient and training helps. You see, Tigress is right," he looked at her cautiously, waiting for her to add an "of course" or something else of the sort, but she remained silent. "I didn't need a secret ingredient to defeat Tai Lung. I only needed to believe in myself _and_ the skills Master Shifu taught me. With those skills, I was able to defeat Tai Lung. And oh you should have seen it. We're talking crazy kung fu skills back and forth," he became excited as he then began to retell the battle, perhaps exaggerating it here and there for effect while Tigress shook her head and smiled knowing full well what was and wasn't true.

At the end of his story, the kids cheered wildly. "You're so awesome, Po," one kid said. "I wish I was like you, Po," came another voice. Tigress looked at Po, unable to hold back a laugh as the kids bombarded him with praise and questions in what seemed like a fit of chaos.

"Okay, okay," Po finally raised his hands for them to settle down and they did. "I appreciate all of the love, guys, but don't forget. You're all awesome too, in your own ways." The children's faces grew excited as he praised them and Tigress watched and listened with an expression that someone might dare to call infatuation. That is if they didn't mind being seriously injured for a good long while after the fact. "You all have the ability to be whatever you want to be. If I can do it, so can you. Maybe you all won't be kung fu masters, but maybe you will. It's up to you to be the best at whatever it is you want to be. You know, so long as what you want to be isn't evil or something," he added playfully. "Because then I might have to kick your butt someday and I don't really want to do that," the kids giggled at his silly comment. "Besides guys, I think you forgot that growing up to be like the Dragon Warrior is cool and all, but growing up to be like Tigress here is way cooler." He pointed at her with his thumb, his comment taking her completely off guard.

"Po, I don't think…" Tigress could see the mischievous, albeit look of genuine admiration, light in his eyes and before she had a chance to finish, many of the impressionable kids were agreeing with him. She felt a light tug on one of her pant legs and she looked down to see a girl bunny.

"Master Tigress," The girl started nervously, "I do want to be like you when I grow up, but my brother says I'm not brave or tough enough."

Tigress' eyes widened in pity as she looked at Po for a second and then back down at the bunny. Sighing slightly to calm herself and then putting on a warm smile, Tigress leaned down on one knee to be closer to the little girl. "Well, with all due respect to your brother, he's wrong. I'm not always so brave and tough," she could feel Po's eyes boring into her, but she ignored it. "Sometimes it takes more courage to let others know you're afraid than to pretend you're not. And just because you don't feel brave and tough right now doesn't mean you won't have what it takes to be a master someday," she was happy to see the bunny's face light up. "You'll find your fighting style someday. Just remember," she paused, glancing sideways at Po, "the hard and soft aren't so very different."

Tigress was taken off guard as the small bunny hugged her, but Tigress gently returned the embrace. However, the touching moment was interrupted by the sound of snivels coming from Po. Tigress and the little girl pulled away and looked up at Po in amusement before Tigress stood to her feet completely. "That was so sweet," Po said before wiping a few tears from his eyes and clearing his throat. "Okay, why don't you all go have fun, kids," he suggested and they all cheered and ran off in different directions. He looked over to see Tigress still staring at him with an amused smirk on her face and one hand on her hip. "What? It _was _sweet. You telling that little girl that you're not really hardcore. I mean, for a moment, I almost believed it too," his comment was unexpected and Tigress' face fell. He noticed it and shrugged, "What? What did I say?"

"Po," Tigress hesitated. "I know this might be hard for you to believe, but…"

"But?" Po's face betrayed the anticipation he felt waiting for her to finish.

"But…" She froze. She couldn't tell him. Not even after everything they'd been through. She couldn't just say, _Well, Po, my whole life has been a lie. _"I love children," she answered.

"Oh," it wasn't what Po had been expecting. "I already kind of guessed that. I mean, not that that isn't cool for you to share with me anyway," he quickly corrected when he realized maybe he had offended her. "I mean, kids are great. Little handfuls sometimes, but, yeah. That was super cool that you wanted to help that little girl and…" he continued to ramble.

She felt somewhat guilty for his reaction, but it amused her just the same. "It's fine," Tigress said reassuringly, bringing his rambling to an end. "But no matter what I told that little girl, it doesn't change what I already told you before."

Po wasn't sure what she meant, but before he had a chance to ask, Tigress boldly threw her arms around him. It took him off guard in the same way that it had in the jail and in the way his hug had taken her off guard earlier that morning. "No matter what, remember, the hardcore do understand."

Po wasn't sure how to respond. He had found peace with his father issues and was sure she knew that already since he'd defeated Lord Shen in front of everyone thanks to inner peace. So, what else was there to understand? Instead of asking further, he opted for an entirely different question. "So, is this like going to be a regular thing between us now?" His tone was playful, but curious. "Are we just going to hug each other whenever one of us least expects it?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Tigress said coolly, not about to go _that _soft all of a sudden. As if to prove her point, she started to pull away from the hug, but Po wrapped his arms around her to stop her. Maybe it was the way the night naturally brought Tigress to life in ways the day didn't or maybe it was a suppressed longing from not returning his hug when she'd previously had the chance. Whatever it was, Tigress didn't give a thought to any of the reasons why or why not. Instead, she found herself returning the hug. Finally, the unlikely pair shared their first full embrace.

Shifu was not far off, listening to Masters Ox and Croc discuss plans of reconstruction now that they were once again stewards of Gongmen City, when all of a sudden an overwhelming vision flashed before his eyes. It appeared and disappeared so quickly that he had no chance to make it out clearly. However, the strength of whatever it was had been enough to send him reeling backward as the universe seemed to come to a standstill all about him. Looking around in confusion and wondering if he shouldn't try and channel his energy to make the vision return clearer, his eyes suddenly fell on Tigress and Po as they stood with their arms about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Okay...you might be thinking Tigress is ooc here... I really really tried to make this a believable based on the soft side she's starting to show to Po, based on their presumably really strong friendship even from the start of the sequel and well, based on the fact that I have to make their connection even stronger somehow right? Thus, I just couldn't resist having them finally hug each other at the same time. Onesided hugs are adorable, but a full embrace...DO WANT! I also want to take this time to say thanks for all of the fantastic reviews I've received. I'm the type of person that typically would respond to every single one of them, but FFN's new Review Reply system is utterly depressing. They should have kept the old PM format for the review replies and only implemented the new PM format strictly for personal messages.


End file.
